Late Night Arrival
by thatnekochick
Summary: -First GrimmIchi oneshot- Rated M for smutty lemon-y lime PWP ...What happens one night when Grimmjow is the onlything one Ichio's mind? Read ato find out! Read and Review please!


_**Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo, GrimmIchi, Grimm/Ichi**_

_**Rating: M-of course!-**_

_**Warning: BxB love, explicit lemon/lime and PWP...so yeah, you have been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach or any of its characters so... Bleach(c) Tite Kubo-sama**_

* * *

Late Night Arrival

Ichigo laid in his bed, his chocolate eyes staring at the ceiling. There was only one thing that was on his mind at the time. Visions of Grimmjow entered his mind. Everything about the blue-haired Espada was intoxicating; the way he smiled, the way his body was muscular and toned...it was all a major turn-on for the orange-haired teen. The sstraberry couldn't help but want to kiss those soft lips and to have Grimmjow touch him in all the right places.

As sexual fantasies filled his head, his hands moved down his stomach to search for the other one. He found it convenient that he chose to wear boxers tonight, it would make this easier. Ichigo massaged his erection through the cloth, moaning softly. While he was doing so he arched his back, gripping the member tighter. He slipped his other hand underneath his boxers, squeezing his twins. He looked down, watching as his erection began to rise through the split of his shorts, the pulsating head visible. Ichigo laughed to himself as he slid down his shorts, exposing the ripe flesh.

He then ran his hand up and down the length, his breathing becoming raspy. The orange strawberry forgot that everyone in the house was gone, so he didn't have to hold back his moans. Ichigo gripped his member firmly, his eye rolling to the back to his head. As he started to pump his member his moans gaining volume.

"Grimmjow...Grimmjow...ugh...Grimmjow."

He pumped harder, his moaned containing a orgasmic nature.

Suddenly there was a grunt that didn't leave Ichigo's mouth. The strawberry sat up to see Grimmjow at his window, his hands in his pants. The blue haired Espada looked up just as her undid his belt. The two of them could only stare at one another, silent an blushing.

Ichigo scrambled to pull up his boxers as he ran to the window.

"What the hell are you doing here," Ichigo asked, his face completely red.

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo slid open the window.

"You know I came here initially to observe you...but after seeing that..."

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back and stepped into the room. He then completely undid his belt, the bottoms of his uniform falling to the ground.

"I want to fuck you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as they locked themselves on Grimmjow's hard cock that pointed directly at him.

Before the orange-haired strawberry could realize it, Grimmjow had Ichigo pinned against the wall. The blue-haired Espada put Ichigo's arms over his head as he kissed him. At first Ichigo was slightly astonished but he invited Grimmjow's warm tongue, battling it with his own. Grimmjow released Ichigo's arms as a devilish smile spread across his lips.

"You like that don't you?"

Ichigo's blush deepened as he turned away, "Shut up!"

Grimmjow laughed as he gripped Ichigo's erection and pulled it out of the split of his shorts. He looked down at it, his smile widening.

"Kurosaki, you're so hard that you're drippingg a little."

Ichigo looked down and scoffed as he saw the small drops of white run from his tip. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him, his fingers slipping into the strawberry's entrance.

"Oh, this must be your first huh? You're so tight!"

Ichigo bit his lip as the fingers dove deeper into the whole and he felt them wiggle inside.

Then it happened so quickly; his boxers were ripped away and his length was inside Grimmjow's hot mouth. He sucked gently his teeth running across the beating flesh. His tongue played with the tip until he reached the base. Ichigo found his hand on top of Grimmjow's head, thrusting into his mouth. The aqua-haired Espada bit down softly as he sucked harder.

Ichigo leaned his head back, "Oh god, ugh...I'm about to...to..."

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence he released his life seed. Grimmjow was a bit late to move out of the way and the white sticky liquid squirted onto his face. Smiling, he licked the cum off of his lips and then cleaned up the rest from the tip. Ichigo who was breathing heavily, slid down to the floor looking at the sticky puddle beneath him.

By now Grimmjow had tossed that last article of clothing he wore, which was his white jacket. He spread Ichigo's legs apart and ran his hands up and down his thighs. Ichigo moaned, opening his legs wider. The blue-haired Espada above him licked his lip and spread open the hole. The ornage-haired teen gasped as his legs were lifted in the air and the hard length entered him. As he hit base Ichigo let out a small scream of pain, his eyes beginning to water.

"AH! Grimmjow...it hurts!"

"I know but suck it up, it's your fault for being to fucking tight!"

Grimmjow ground himself deeper into the strawberry before pulling out some. The with a sudden burst of energy he began to ram himself into the teen, slamming Ichigo's back against the wall.

Grimmjow was going fast and deep, ignoring the loud screams that came from the one underneath him. After a while, the sharp pain that Ichigo was feeling melted into sweet pleasure. Once he became accustomed to the movement he locked his hips with it. The orange-haired boy found himself stroking his length, as his erection slowly returned.

Suddenly Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up and placed him on top. Ichigo, who was surprised, simply leaned forward with the momentum.

Grimmjow moaned as he felt the muscles tighten around his shaft, "Oh shit Kurosaki...shit."

Slowly the Espada thrust his length into him, causing the strawberry to arch his back. As Grimmjow's tempo increased, Ichigo began to ride the shaft until the head began o collide with his prostate. Hitting the climax, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's waist, grinding into him with all his strength. The orange strawberry cried out, but this time it was from pure pleasure and orgasmic bliss. After hitting Ichigo's prostate for one last time he came, the warm liquid spilling from Ichigo's entrance. The white streamed down Grimmjow's cock as the one above him collapsed atop him. The blue-haired Espada pulled himself out of Ichigo, panting and sweaty. He looked at the sweat slicked body that was now laying next to him and smiled slightly.

After Grimmjow had caught his breath his lifted up the half-lidded ichigo and placed him on the bed. The orange-haired teen looked up at him, his eyes becoming heavy. The last thing he saw before falling into a deep slumber was Grimmjow's moonlit form.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to find himslef back in his boxers again. He glanced over to his window, noticing that it was closed and locked.

_Was that all a dream_, he asked himself as he scratched the back of his head.

The strawberry got out of the bed and slipped one his feet made contact with the floor. He landed with a loud thud and a curse. As he opened his eyes a white sheet of paper floated onto his face. He took the paper off of his face and sat up. He blinked as he read the surprisingly neat kanji.

_"Hey Kurosaki, we should do that again somethime, it was a lot of fun to see you whimper and call my name. Next time I'll make sure I'll loosen up that tight ass of yours!"_

_-Grimm_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he read the paper over one more time. He then closed his eyes and leaned on the side of the bed, his hands rubbing the painful erection that sprouted between his legs.

* * *

**_The end!_**

**_I hoped you guys like this, this is the first lemon that I ever posted on this site! I told myself that I needed a little break from all the yuri, so I wrote this oneshot XD_**

**_Remember, all reviews are welcome, just no flames! I mean it, I will block you and get you in trouble!_**

**_-NEKO_**


End file.
